Alexia Bradley
Alex is an Eevee trainer, she specializes not only in the physiology of Pokemon, but also in the evolutions of that wonderful little creature. While she may put on a hard exterior, it is obvious that her soft spot can be seen when she is around her favorite Pokemon. Vehicle Alex rides a very expensive motorcycle, in which she keeps in absolute prime condition. She once broke a man's nose that sat on it without her permission. It has the capacity to ride at 200 mph, going so fast to make her look like she is moving with streaks running behind her. It is a Drykan BlackKnight cycle, customized by her own hands to zoom faster than normal. She is especially skilled in controlling it, even at the highest speeds. Pokémon History Alexia was born in Lithium City, and attended the Lithium Central High School. For many years she sat and watched all of the kids catch and compete with their Pokemon, of which she had little interest. Instead, she was taught mechanical repairs by her father. The repair and customization of automobiles became a kind of passion for her. For years she saved up money, and started buying parts. After just two years of welding and customizing she finally completed her own model of the Drykan BlackKnight motorcycle. Years before she earned her own driver's license, she pulled off some of the most daredevilish acts on her bike, even came close to being captured by the Police. Given the extreme rarity of her cycle, she had to keep it hidden in her backyard. Then there came a night that vastly changed her life from then on. She was driving at top speeds on the western side of Lithium City, and without any warning, an Eevee crossed the street with four other Eevee babies following her. Alexia swerved hard, and almost destroyed her bike by running it into a light post. She was also at great risk of being injured, but none of that mattered. She hurried to make sure that the Eevees were alright. When she saw how emaciated they were, she wasted no time in taking them home to feed them. Over the next few years she started to learn more and more about the Pokemon she cared nothing about in the months before. Her interests became quite intense, and caught the attention of one Professor Pear who offered to keep the Eevees in her lab, where they could be raised properly. Alex agreed so long as she could keep them and visit them anytime she saw fit. Over the next four years, Alexia kept a close eye on their progress, and even started to battle with them in her school. She became an almost overnight sensation. Professor Pear finally decided to take Alexia in as her assistant, as it was obvious how much she cared for her Eevees' well-being. While her passion for her Eevees became great, she still did not slouch on her riding. Category:Female characters Category:Trainer Category:Characters Category:Rinji Category:Pokédex Holders